I'm the moonstone
by xHopeEstheimx
Summary: "Better you die, than I." Katherine may be the cure, but there's always a way around things. How will Ms. Pierce rejoin the ranks of immortal? A smile, little lip gloss. And manipulation go a long way.


Katherine stumbled. "Stupid humanity." she grunted. Silas. Klaus. She never had much 'luck' when it came to evil beings. 521 years of being a vampire, down the drain. Her heels hurt. Feet hurt like hell, luckily she'd gotten the hell out of there.

"Who are you?" Katherine frowned, staring at the two in front of her

"Dean Winchester." one nodded, he seemed to check her out.

"Sam Winchester." another offered his hand, Katherine rolled her eyes. Shaking it. "And you are..?" he asked

"Katherine Pierce." she looked around. "As much as I'd love chit-chat. I have an evil immortal looking for me. And I don't fancy becoming his bedtime snack. So. If you'll excuse me." she brushed past them

"Lucifer?" Dean asked

"Lucifer? What, the fake 'devil'?" Katherine asked "You're mocking me, aren't you?"

"Nothing fake about him, lady." he shot back at her

"Oh no? In my 500 years. I've never seen a _hint _of a so called 'higher power' so please. Forgive my 'ignorance'." Katherine rolled her eyes

"He's real. So are Angels. God. Demons." Sam piped up

"Yeah? That's nice. Because maybe I'll strike up a deal. See if I can't get my immortality back. Being human. It's kind of a pain in the ass."

"Vampire?" Dean raised a brow

"Winner. Winner. Chicken dinner. Silas is coming. And maybe Klaus. Who knows? With my luck and the way it's going. I may just end up his dinner. Although. There's nothing I'd love more than to cure Klaus and watch him suffer."

"Klaus?" Sam asked

"1000 year old Original Vampire. Too many details." Katherine shrugged. She could use these two. They obviously new about supernatural creatures.

"Who's Silas." it wasn't a question.

"An immortal. As in, _nothing _can kill him. Mind tricks. Probably more dangerous than anything."

"I doubt he'd give Lucifer a run for his money." Sam shook his head

"Can you guy die?" Katherine asked

"Well. Yes. Technically, if you have an archangel blade."

"Then he's not as strong as Silas. And if Silas gets cured, we have a 2000 year old witch on our hands. Oh. I mean 'your' seeing as. I'm going to be dead if he drains me. Silas _can't _die."

"You must have done something to piss him off." Dean smirked at her.

Katherine flipped her hair "Do I look like I care? I'm the moonstone. I've seen and been through this a thousand times. I evaded Klaus for 500 years. He'd love nothing more than to kill me. And now Silas. You think you've got problems? Mine are _worse_."

"Doubtful." Dean shrugged

"Oh really? Try me." both he and Dean ignored Sam completely. He didn't want to get in the middle of this spitting contest. So he let them continue to argue.

"Our mother died, when I was four. And Sam was just a baby. He was made a half demon. Dad sold his soul, so I could live." Dean eyed her as he said it

"My entire family was slaughtered. My dad branded me 'whore' because the baby was born out of wedlock. I never found her. Klaus killed my entire family. Because I turned into a vampire, and he couldn't use a vampire doppelganger. He had to wait 500 years for the next one."

"I'm Michael's vessel."

"I was created to die." Katherine laughed at his statement "Do you know what it's like. To be hunted by some 'higher power' who would stop nothing to get you? To drain you dry, and leave you nothing but a husk?"

"Sounds like Michael." Dean shrugged

"You didn't have to run for 500 years." Katherine shook her head "You think you have problems? Once again, mine are _bigger_." she rolled her eyes

"Yeah. Well. Now you're human again. Congratulations."

"I'm not just human. I'm the _cure _for immortality."

* * *

"Idiot." Katherine shook her head

"What?" Dean asked

"Hitting on a woman who clearly _doesn't _think you're all that."

Sam couldn't help but snort and laugh at that. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up." Dean frowned

"I am." Sam continued to laugh

"If you're _so _good at this. Why don't you try it?" Dean challenged

"Give me a target." Katherine shrugged

"That guy. Over there." he pointed at the archangel

"Watch. And. Learn." Katherine walked slowly over to him, 'accidentally' bumping shoulders with him "Oh. Sorry. Didn't see you there." she used the same amount of 'sweetness' as when she impersonated Elena

"It's fine." Gabriel nodded

"So. What's a guy like _you _doing in a dump like this?" Katherine touched his arm, her fingers teasingly going down the length

"I have business here." Gabriel watched her with little amusement

"So do I." Katherine smiled, continuing her assault.

"Oh? And why would a human girl have business here? Especially such a sweet girl?"

"I'm not human." Katherine walked in a slow circle around him "See. I was a vampire for 500 years. But I was never human to begin with. Doppelganger. Traveler witch. But now- I'm _still _not human. But you are..?"

"Archangel."

"Get out of here. Really?" she flirted lightly, playing with one of the curls in her hair. He was watching her, and she him.

Gabriel nodded

"Then. Doesn't it make this all the more _decadent_?" Katherine looked over at the brothers. She stopped in front of Gabriel. "Nobody else here knows you're an archangel, right?"

A small nod "Correct."

"Then. Let's give 'em hell. You got a plan? I want in. But in exchange-"

"Name your price, doppelganger." Gabriel seemed to be fond of the idea behind her being so many sub-species of supernaturals. Vampire. Doppelganger. Traveler witch. 'Human' but not considering herself to be within the race. Cure.

"Tell that guy." she shrugged at Dean "That I won you over. And I rejected your advances."

"Those are your only terms?" he asked amused

"No. I want protection." Katherine looked at him

"Then take this." he produced an angel blade, a small flask he handed over to her

"What should I do with this? It isn't dipped in white oak ash. Silas can't die. Klaus.. doubt this would hurt him. And alcohol? Nothing really useful. Getting drunk, is horrible. I can barely handle any- at all anymore." Katherine frowned

"Angel blade. Can kill any supernatural creature. Except for archangel. Holy oil." he pointed at the flask "Use it to make a ring. And light it. It traps angels and any other creature that doesn't want to be burned alive."

"Perfect. So. What's the plan?"

"My brother, is coming."

"The devil? Hmm. We have a deal. Tell me what I need to do." the moment they were no longer useful to each other. Katherine knew they'd go their separate ways 'angel' or not. She'd still betray. Better you die, than I. After all.

"Kali has blood. Their blood." he nodded over in the Winchester's direction.

"And what? You want to drink it? Fine. I'll get it."

"It will unbind the spell." Gabriel shook his head

"Seduce her. I'll snatch it."

"My thoughts, exactly. She's smart. And if you're not careful-"

"Who _doesn't _love a little girl on girl action? I may be human, but I have more friends and allies. Hell, I have enemies. But I'm not scared. Of some little 'Pagan Deity' she's Kali. But I'm Katherine Pierce." she smirked

"Confident attitude."

"Better you die, than I." Katherine looked around the room

"Are you ready?"

"Tell him first." Katherine shook her head

"No way!" she heard Dean, as he looked in her direction. She blew him a kiss.

"Let's go."

"No argument here." Katherine followed his lead. She stayed hidden, seeing the blood. Ignoring their conversation, she grabbed it.

"You've betrayed me!" Kali's eyes turned black, as she took blood from Gabriel. Lunging at Katherine.

"Sorry, _sweetheart_. But I don't have blood to spare these days. You know, being human and all. And if you took mine. You'd be human. Better thing it over more carefully." Katherine mocked at the deity, as she ran away.

* * *

Katherine watched with mock-pity "Gods, who die so easily." Lucifer was slaughtering them.

"You aren't afraid of me." Lucifer commented, staring at the doppelganger

"Not really, no." Katherine stepped over a body "So much blood. I wish I was still a vampire. Tasting 'higher being' blood must be something special."

"Vampire turned human? You didn't turn all the way?"

"I was a vampire for 521 years." Katherine corrected

"Then how?"

"Pissed off 2000 year old witch. It's a lot to explain." Katherine shrugged

"You talk so casually to me. I am the 'devil' you know?" a wicked grin as he stared at Katherine

"Yeah? Well you owe me new heels. They're mucked in blood now. I don't much care for the body parts scattered." she kicked a body away from her.

"A human demanding from me?" Lucifer laughed at the very idea

"I'm _not _human." Katherine saw Gabriel go for the killing blow. "Idiot." she frowned, he'd missed.

"Are you going to help?" Gabriel frowned at Katherine as Lucifer had the upperhand

"Better _you _die than I." Katherine winked as she went to the brothers "We're leaving. Now."

"That was _cold_." Dean looked down at the girl

Katherine shrugged "Not my fault he chose death."

"Yeah. But I thought you two were buddies." Sam added

"Well. I could have left these with Kali. But I took them." Katherine produced blood vials "Too bad I'm not a vampire anymore. 'Hunter' blood could be interesting."

* * *

"What could you _possibly _do?" Lucifer asked with humor, as he and Michael attacked Dean

"Careful. I've been known to defeat 'superior beings'." Katherine smirked, as cut her wrist with the angel blade

"Bleeding yourself? That won't do _anything_." Michael mocked her with Lucifer

"Kinda not helping." Dean grunted

Katherine threw her blood onto Lucifer's eyes. He frowned wiping it off, Katherine dove onto him. She forced her wrist to his lips. Feeding her blood. She slit his throat. Taking the grace out. A smile "It's funny. I've heard a thing or two in this last bit. But. I made you mortal just now, didn't I?"

"What did you do!?" Lucifer shoved her off

Katherine greedily shoved his grace into her mouth. "I stole what made you- well. _You_. See. I was going to die. What's indestructible, are archangels really. Qetsiyah, was going to screw me over. Silas- he wanted to feed on me. But now _you're _the cure."

Michael stared at Katherine, he stopped attacking Dean. "You dare interfere?"

"End of the world. Blah blah. Not really interested." she appeared behind him "Immortality. Enemies.. but you know. Thank you ever so much." Katherine sneered "I would have _never _been able to continue living. If it weren't for this petty fight."

Michael lunged at her

"I'm not going to die. But you both need to go back."

"Back?"

"To hell, of course."

* * *

"This was your plan, all along?" Dean frowned as he looked at her

"Don't be too mad. But yes. I'm not going to die a mortal." Katherine shrugged "Let me buy you a drink." she offered her hand

Dean took it "And you let them kick my ass. On purpose?"

"Duh. It was all according to plan. After a few drinks. We'll get Sammy back. Then I've got a few plans of my own. Silas. Klaus. Elena and her band of misfits. Revenge is going to be so much fun."

"How the hell did you even pin Lucifer down?"

"My blood was the cure. I shoved it down his throat. He was losing immortality. And I stole it from him. Fun, isn't it?"

"Who told you- you could _steal _grace?"

"Gabriel."


End file.
